Skeletons And Hearts
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Courtney meets her uncle Jack for the first time and helps him pick out the perfect gift for Sally for Valentine's Day. :)


**This idea came to me and I just had to do it. :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. The Nightmare Before Christmas belongs to Disney. I only own Rachel and Courtney.**

* * *

**Skeletons And Hearts**

Courtney giggled as Rook caught her and playfully spun her around. "Daddy!" She protested through her laughter as he chuckled.

"Nope," he said with a smile. "You're getting a great big hug from me, little one."

She giggled and turned to hug him. They had been mock wrestling in the living room before the teenager had managed to pin her father and he had caught her in playful retaliation, but was proud of her just the same.

Rachel came out and she chuckled at the cute scene. "Rook, we better get going, honey," she said. "You know how impatient Snare-Oh and his lady can get."

He chuckled. "Almost as impatient as you and me, my love," he said, giving her a loving look before catching her in his arms, making her giggle as she looked up at him.

"You silly Revonnahgander," she said playfully. "But for real, we better get going."

Rook picked her up in his arms before turning to look at his eldest daughter. "Remember the rules, little one," he said gently.

"Yes, Dad," she said. "Have fun at the movie."

She watched as her father carried her mother out and smiled before closing the door and going to plug in the video game system. "Let's see if I can finally get past that level," she said to herself.

As she was playing, she suddenly saw a notification that a second player had joined in, but she paid it little mind after seeing her character had gotten to a secret room, which led to a short cut to another part of the level. "Alright!" She cheered as she continued playing, focused on the screen in front of her.

The second player, a tall skeleton in a black-and-white striped suit smiled as he saw how intent the young girl was on finishing the level. _This young one must be Rook and Rachel's oldest daughter they were telling me about, _he thought to himself before seeing her pump her fist into the air as she had succeeded in finishing the level. He chuckled, to which the child froze in shock and turned slowly to see him.

Courtney's eyes widened at seeing the skeleton sitting on the couch and he had the other controller in his hands, which told her he had been the one to join in on the game. She noted that he wore a suit and he was smiling. "How did you get in here?" She asked him. "And who are you?"

Though she was a bit unnerved at seeing a skeleton, she was curious too and a little afraid. She saw him stand up and her eyes widened again at how tall he was.

He chuckled at her reaction, amused. "I am Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King," he said with a smile. "And you're Courtney, correct? Rook and Rachel's oldest daughter?"

The teenager bit her lip as she stood there, unsure of what to say or if she should bow as he said he was a king. Jack noticed this and chuckled gently. "Are you alright, young one? You seem a little stunned."

Courtney ducked her head, feeling embarrassed and was about to politely excuse herself when she felt arms wrap around her gently. "Shh," she heard the skeleton whisper soothingly in her ear as one hand gently stroked her head.

Jack could see that Rachel hadn't been kidding about Courtney sometimes being unsure about a new person or she'd get overwhelmed at times. He felt sympathy for the young one and he tightened his hug a little, but made sure it was still a gentle embrace.

The teenager was surprised that she felt safe with the skeleton who seemed intent on making her feet better and he was gentle. She looked up at him. "How do you know my mom and dad?" She asked him.

He smiled. "I've known them for a long time," he said. "They are very dear friends of mine." He gently pinched her left cheek. "Which makes you my niece."

She blinked. "Really?" She asked.

Jack smiled. "Yes," he said. "Rachel and Rook told me so much about you."

Courtney's face fell when she heard that and she looked down, which surprised the skeleton. "What's wrong, my dear?" He asked, gently tilting her chin up to look at him.

She bit her lip again before letting out a sigh. "Well, I was...a thief," she said softly. "Before Mom and Dad...took me in."

She was expecting him to not be happy, but he looked at her with sympathy. "Why do you let your past haunt you so much, young one?" He asked gently. "And if I remember right, Rachel and Rook said you didn't steal anything from here and Snare-Oh rescued you from the couple that were hurting you."

She nodded before gasping as he suddenly scooped her up into his arms. "Alright, that's it," he said, a playful note in his voice. "You need some tickles immediately."

Feeling bony fingers wiggle into her sides, Courtney giggled and squirmed, but was surprised that she couldn't break free of the bony arms. Jack chuckled as he began tickling her stomach, making her squeal with giggles as he sat down and set her in his lap, still tickling her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" She pleaded.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" He cooed to her, his hands reaching for her knees and gently squeezing them.

The teenager just about jumped out of her skin. "NOHOHOHOHOHO! NOHOHOHOHOHOT THEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERE!" She squealed.

"Are you cheered up, Courtney? Because if not, I'll tickle you to absolute pieces," he said teasingly.

Courtney had no doubt the skeleton was one of her uncles because of his playful nature and he sought to cheer her up, just like her other uncles she had met. She reached up and grabbed his arm, squeezing it. Smiling, he nodded and let her up, holding her and stroking her head as she caught her breath. She smiled. "You're definitely one of my uncles," she said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, little one," he said before looking thoughtful. "Perhaps you can help me out?"

She looked curious. "With what?" She asked.

"Well, I am at a loss as to what to give my wife for Valentine's Day," he said.

Courtney fell into thought before smiling. "What does she like?" He asked.

"Well, she likes chocolates and cooking," he said. "She's also an excellent seamstress."

The teenager perked up at that. "I think I know what you can give her, Uncle Jack," she said.

Moments later, Courtney had pulled out a box from under her bed and opened it to show there was a dress inside, one that was made of black velvet and was simple in design, but very stylish. "It was given to me a long time back, but I've grown out of it," she said. "Maybe it'll fit your wife? What's her name anyway?"

"Sally," he said in answer, smiling as he studied the dress.

"Jack?"

The skeleton jumped about a mile and ran for the door, peeking out before his eyesockets widened in surprise. "Sally!" He said in surprise before smiling. "What brings you here, my dear?"

She giggled. "I was wondering where you were," she said. "I wanted to give you your Valentine's Day present."

Courtney, hearing her aunt and seeing her uncle was a bit unsure on what to do, quickly wrapped up the dress and grinned before popping out of her room and seeing the rag doll that was coming up the stairs. The rag doll stopped in surprise before smiling. "Hello," she said. "Who are you, little one?"

"I'm Courtney," she said.

Jack thankfully snapped out of his uncertainty. "She is Rook and Rachel's oldest daughter, Sally," he said.

"Oh! They were telling us all about you the other day," Sally said with a warm smile before hugging the girl, who hugged her back. "It's nice to put a face to a name."

Courtney giggled before looking at Jack. "Uncle Jack, aren't you going to give Aunt Sally her gift?" She asked. "You left it on the bed."

Jack turned to see. "Ah," he said with a nod before getting the box and presenting it to Sally, who smiled and gasped at opening it and seeing the lovely dress.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" She said with a smile.

"Courtney helped me pick it out for you," the skeleton said, smiling gratefully at the young girl, who smiled back.

"You helped me earlier, Uncle Jack," she said, hugging him and he returned the hug.

Sally smiled and joined in the hug. "Thank you, Courtney," she said. "Our little niece."

The teenager smiled at her aunt and uncle hugged her again, feeling the last doubts of her past finally leave her mind.

* * *

**I just had to. :) **

**Happy Valentine's Day! :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
